Super Smash Bros: Rise Of The Rebels
by soccerdude10
Summary: The smash headquarters have always welcomed new smashers to the Smash league. But for all who try out, there are people who are rejected. Now, the rejected ones are coming together to get revenge on the smashers and take over the Smash league!
1. Prologue

Super Smash Bros: Rise of the Rebels

Disclaimer: BAAAAAAAA DON'T OWN

This is another one of my stories and I seriously think it's gonna do bad but hey life goes on and all that goes well ends well. Wait I should say that if I finish the story so yah wtv now read it!

Chapter 1: Prologue

The Smash Headquarters. Home of the incredible Smash Bros Melee. In that home, legends were born and legends were about to be born. But what nobody knew was what was about to hit them and how the fate of man kind were on their hands.

**Nintendo Studios presents**

**SUPER SMASH BROS: RISE OF THE REBELS**

Location: Nintendo 80's reunion.

Not all of the famous heroes from today were always around. Back then they were just a blow in the wind. Other legends were alive. Some societies people never heard of but were still all legends. Cranky Kong was one of them. Not only the fact that he gave Mario his old girlfriend back but fought some battles also back in the days he was just still able to do some kicks and punches. He defeated King K.Rool and automaticcly made him a legend in the jungle, but once his son DK was born, he knew it was his son's turn to shine.

Cranky stepped into a jam packed floor with familiar faces at his corner. He took some small steps cautious not to fall, and walked over to his designated table where he was greeted by an unexpected guest.

"Pac-Man? Is that you how long has it been?"

Pac Man smiled and gave a manly hug to Cranky. "Not long enough might I say."

The two laughed.

"So," Pac-Man started, "How has it been?"

"I could say amazing but something seams to fear DK. And he is my son so I am worried for him."

"Oh dear." Pac-Man patted his old buddy on the back but prone to his nice gesture, Cranky Kong's back made a noise and Cranky Kong shouted in pain.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Kind of my fault been skipping my doctor's appointments."

Pac-Man laughed at the comment. He knew Cranky long enough to know that when it comes to doctor's for Cranky, you're just wasting your breath.

Suddenly the head chef sprinted over to the party and screamed at the top of his lungs, "ZE WAITER ZE WAITER HE BEEN SHOTZ!"

Some guests screamed some just stood there speechless.

"Who would kill the waiter his service wasn't that bad." A rude comment made by a guest.

Cranky glanced over at Pac-Man. Pac-Man, had the same look as Cranky. As others guessed why someone would do this, the two oldies knew what had happen and who killed the waiter.

"Cranky," Pac-Man started but couldn't finish because another un shot was heard.

"WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Both screamed. Both rushed towards the door but a force field was covering the premises.

Cranky sighed, and then said, "I guess one of us is going." Cranky said as he bowed his head down.

Pac-Man's eyes opened widely as he to Cranky that it wasn't true and for him not to go.

Pac-Man tightly gripped onto Cranky's hand. Cranky struggled to get free but couldn't escape the notch by Pac-Man.

"Please let me go one of us has to he told us and you know he doesn't break his promises." Cranky eyed Pac-Man with a brave face on.

Pac-Man shook his head but let the ape go.

Cranky nodded, and ran as fast as his feet could carry him and off to the kitchen.

"Hey!" Pac-Man shouted over to Cranky.

Cranky turned his head over to Pac-Man. "Yah?" He asked.

"I will tell the smashers. He will not get away with it." Pac-Man did the thumbs up sign to Cranky, and Cranky did it back.

The fate of the world and the smashers were about to begin.

15 minutes later, the guests stood restless waiting for there fav ape to come out in victory.

Pac-Man checked his watch. " _Half past 9. He won't make it out." _Pac-Man sighed but then suddenly once again another sound was heard this time a scream. An ape scream.

"No!" Pac-Man shouted. He lost his best friend. He rushed over inside the kitchen to find the enemy who took his best friend's life away but only found the ape's corpse and on the floor.

Tears rolled down his eyes. He carried the ape inside the dinner room so that everyone could see what happened and why he had to suffer.

The guests understood what happened and knew what was to come.

A guest spoke up. "What can we do?"

"Yah were old now!" Another bellowed.

Pac-Man smirked at the two comments and then replied. "Not what we can do. We did our parts. But unfortunately we came back. And he will get more people. The more games, the more rejected ones."

And that's the end of the prologue! Yay! READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Answers Please

Disclaimer: Don-t own or do I?

Well here's chapter one of the story but should be chap 2. It's PROLOGUEDOESN'T COUNT AS A CHAPTER! Sorry.

To razzkat if you like Pac-man he will make more appearances in the book.. And more people……. So now chapter 1 well chapter 2 DON't make me explain again!

Chapter 1: Explanations please

It was a sunny day over at the jungle japes cemetery. Silence filed the air as the life of Cranky Kong was being remembered.

The smashers went on behalf of Donkey Kong. He was one of the smashers and so the whole headquarters took some time out of their day and went over to the funeral.

As time went by, the guests left sending best wishes to DK. Soon only the smashers were left and went over to say there condolences.

"He was a good man. Even though he hated me and stole my ex." Mario exhaled a bit and went over to the jet waiting for them to leave.

Zelda then went over to give her condolences. She didn't know him that well but form what she heard; he seemed like a good man.

Master Hand was left and he knew Cranky Kong.

"I knew your father. I saw him in the 80's war."

DK was confused." You were part of the war?"

Master Hand nodded. "I'm not a little kid you know, I knew what went on and it wasn't a pretty sight. Luckily, I didn't experience." Master Hand finished talking and headed over to the jet. DK soon followed. He took one more look at his father, and then a few apes closed his coffin and took him away.

"Rest in peace dad." With that DK got on the jet.

Once at the HQ, the smashers parted their ways and did their normal hobbies.

DK, however wanted some answers to his father's death. "_Why did he do it?"_ DK asked himself. He went over to the training room, and decided to do some training. Seemed like a good way to relieve some anger. He punched the sandbag so hard, it exploded due to the impact. DK screamed in rage and continued punching whatever he can.

Master Hand was watching this from the glass window he had which had a view of the training room. The training room had no windows and was all white for the fact that it would be easy for Master Hand to see I any were growing stronger in power.

The door creaked and Crazy Hand came in.

Master Hand glanced over at his brother and then looked back.

"Stronger DK is." (whoa yoda moment)

Crazy Hand walked over to his brother and watched the ape punch the sandbags.

"Yes he is. Good timing though. We need power." Crazy Hand said.

Master Hand continued to look at the ape. "I think he should really know the deal of why his dad died." Master Hand suggested.

Crazy Hand slightly nodded. "What he need is answers. Some we can't tell."

"Only one who knows more than us is the enemy and Pac-Man. Cranky knew also but he is not with us."

"True. But DK is a smasher others will go after us or anyone who risks to seek more information.

"That's just a risk we'll have to take now will we brother?"

Crazy Hand sighed. "True."

"Good any one who wishes to seek more information about this is aloud. If anyone tries to get in our way well we are the smashers right?"

DK finished training. He took a towel and tried his face with it. He had never sweat this much before.

As he headed for the main room, Master Hand came into his view."

"Hello master."

"Hello DK."

"What's up?"

"How would you like to figure out who killed your father?"

DK's eyes shot up. "Where do I sign?"

Later, DK told he, Mewtwo and Zelda where going to visit 2-D world. The land where all two dimensional creatures live.

"So Pac-Man lives there?" Zelda asked.

"Yes he does. Now listen I can't explain much but I can say whatever you do, don't get caught. It would be too risky." Master Hand waved good bye and he headed inside the headquarters.

"What does he mean don't get caught?" Mewtwo asked.

The three were puzzled by the statement. What did he mean?

So they were on the jet to 2-D world. Where more would be explained.

I just want to say WHAT A BORING CHAPTER! It may be but it is the beginning. I JUST WANT TO SAY here is what you'll see in the future.

"My fellow characters..ATTACK!"


	3. Whether the weather is cold we will go!

Well hello, hello we meet again. That was completely useless to say but it did sound cool! So here I go into the outside world! Lol spongebob. Love that episode. Where the ape come from?

Chapter 2: Whether the weather is cold, we will fight!

"We are ready for take off here." Spoke the captain of the jet, taking the three to 2-D world.

DK did the thumbs up to the tall and chubby pilot. He did the thumbs up back and pulled some leavers and switches and the jet started to move.

Mewtwo who was also on the jet, was not fond of flying, due to the fact he gets sick real fast. And this jet was no exception.

"Bhhhhh" Mewtwo's throat felt something coming up and instantly, he ran to the bathroom.

DK and Zelda laughed.

"I knew turbulence was bad but getting sick over it, that's new." Zelda smiled and looked outside her window.

A drizzle was coming down. The cold thick rain was not much but did frighten the Hrule princess a tad bit.

Zelda looked over at the ape. "Are you sure it's safe to travel in these conditions?"

Dk looked at his window. The rain was coming down harder but the position he was in he needed answers. "No it's okay." DK fibbed. Zelda took a sigh of relief and sank into her chair.

"Tell me when we get there."

Later on the plane, Mewtwo was finally okay and was back with the others.

"Go fish." Dk told Mewtwo. They were playing go fish to pass the time.

Mewtwo rolled his eyes and picked up a card.

Dk grinned and looked at his cards. "Hmmm," He said. He scratched his hard hairy chin.

"Oh come on," Mewtwo started. "It's not like you're picking who to save. Your apprentice or your son!"

"Hey that was a bad example! We all know the answer. He picks his son."

Mewtwo slapped his soft forehead. He got out of his soft leather seat and checked up on the pilot.

He entered the room to see the pilot having trouble steering the plane.

"Having problems doc?" Mewtwo asked.

"In-Fact I am. The weather is getting strong and I don't think I can hold up the plane! We gotta do an emergency land before someone gets hurt!" The pilot yelled.

Mewtwo went to go tell the others about the situation and they weren't too fond.

"But," DK started as he looked outside his window." We got to go now…"

Zelda and Mewtwo glanced over at each other. "Hey don't worry you know how you feel." Zelda told DK.

DK eyed Zelda. "No you don't!" In a fit of rage, DK punched the princess and feline out of his way as he marched over to the pilot.

"We must continue on our flight!"

In fright the captain steered the plane a different direction. To the 2-Dworld.

"Unknown place"

A dark gloomy castle on a cliff side stood there in the pouring rain. Thunder struck and the gruesome castle was seen more clearly. A little car drove up the narrow rode that lead to the castle. The person inside was wearing a black coat and a dark hood over his/her petite body.

Bam, Bam, Bam went the tall door. It slowly opened with a creak. The person stepped inside the castle and instantly, the door closed tight.

Once inside the castle, that person went up a twirl staircase. Once there another two large doors stood there.

"Sir it's me BB." The man spoke. Suddenly the door opened and a grand chair stood at the end of the room.

The person sitting in the chair, signaled the person to come in.

Without thought the person came in and once again the tall doors closed instantly, leaving a loud and echoing noise throughout the room.

The person slowly walked on the carpet laid out on the floor. The person was carrying a tiny box in his large arms.

Two guards next to the grand chair eyed the guest and took his box and searched it.

"Sir," A guard started. "He's clean." The guard gave the box back to the guest.

"You have what I want. Correct?" The man sitting on the chair asked.

"Of course sire I wouldn't let you down." Responded the petite man.

Good let me see..." The man took the tiny box away, and opened it gently.

"It took some time getting it but it was worth it." The petite said however, the man wasn't listening to him but was rather interested what the box held inside.

As the man looked at the item inside, he was not quite fond with what he found. "This, this is what I get!" The man yelled.

The short man frowned a bit and spoke up. "Please, please sir it is useful!"

The man lifted his left eyebrow. "Oh yah for what?"

The short man gulped and walked over to the man sitting and pointed at a place in the item with his big chubby finger. "This here says DK's present destination. He's going to the 2-D world to visit Pac-Man to find more information about his father's death."

The man sitting lowered his eyes got up, and pushed the man out of his way. He walked down his little steps. He went over to a large glass window next to his throne. "How's" The man started. "The place?"

The petite man chuckled a little at the statement his boss said. "Well I got to say it is quite impressive.

The taller man laughed. "So it is. It's been a long time since I visited there. I've been here for quite a long time now."

"Your day will come sir don't worry."

The man laughed. "There's no denying that. Now talking about your plan what were you saying?"

"Oh ya!" The little man cleared up his throat. "As you can see here, it says they are going to the 2-D world. If we can find out when they left, we can use some of our smart henchman to find out where they are exactly now. And use a catapult over to them hitting there jet making it fall to the ground. Possibly taking out some smashers."

The man grinned. "I like it." The man went into another room which led to an indoor balcony.

Under him were hundreds of other people doing there own business.

"Hello everyone. I need some smart people to find when this plane let and where it is now. I'll give you further instructions. Go!"

With that, the first strike against the smashers were being made. Little did anyone know how big it would become.

There done R&R!


	4. Attack on the plane

Chapter 3 is now or is it? SO yah this is it dun dun dun. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: 

Silence filled the jet as the jet was making it's way threw the heavy storm outside the jet.

DK and glanced at Zelda and Mewtwo. "Why would they come?" He asked himself.

He sighed and looked away. Scenes from his childhood flashed before his mind. Photos of his father were seen and also his mother who also passed away.

He still remembered that night. Sitting by the fireplace drinking hot chocolate waiting for his mommy to tuck him into bed.

"_When is she coming back?" His father closed his eyes and stood motionless. _

"_Where's mommy?" _

_His father looked at his son and smiled. Trying to fight back tears he spoke to his son. "She's in a better place."_

That moment on his life was never the same. That was the reason why he joined the smashers. He didn't quite know what happened to her but if he could do anything to stop that from happening to anyone else, he would feel he was complete once again.

But now, here he is with his mother and father gone. He's not alone though, he's married to someone called Tricky Kong. How they met was by his best friend Diddy. They went to rescue him form King K. Cool. From then on, they knew they were meant to be together.

_Diddy and Tricky carried there little feet as fast as they can go escaping from the evil crocodile. "We got to go get DK!" Diddy yelled as he dodged a chair shot by King.K Cool. "Diddy can you continue dodging Tricky asked. "Yah I guess.." Diddy replied. Tricky ran away from the scene leaving Diddy behind. "I'll be back!"_

_The long dark hallway was long. Tricky looked behind her. Diddy couldn't hold out longer so she had to move_. _She rushed down the hall that unveiled_ _a rather large door. Unfortunately, it had a lock. "Aww man." Tricky examined the door and noticed something. "A dog door?" She shrugged and went thew it to see DK in chains. _

"_You made it." Dk said._

"_Let's get you out of here…."_

Dk could never forget that moment.

DK got out of his chair and walked over to Zelda and Mewtwo.

"Hey guys." DK said.

"Hey DK. Listen I'm sorry about what all things that are happening going in your way." Zelda said.

"Yah diddo here." Mewtwo said.

"It's okay. I have to lighten up. I've been so uptight and rude to everyone I was loosing my respect for everyone." DK bowed his head.

"Oh DK." Zelda lifted DK's head back up. "We will find who did this don't worry."

"Yah," Mewtwo started. "We know how you feel."

"That is what I wanted to ask you. Why did you come with me you didn't loose anyone."

"Well I didn't have anyone to start with." Mewtwo told DK. "I was created so I don' have anyone and I know how it feels when you want so many questions answered but no response."

"And I know how it feels too. I lost a loved one too….." Zelda whimpered and took something out of her pocket. It was a locket shaped like a heart. She opened it and whimpered over the picture. The picture was Link. "Oh Link."

The boys glanced at each other.

Location: Smash headquarters

The headquarters was as busy as usual. Many entries to join the league, many just working like they would usually do. It's not everyday someone makes the league. But Roy was taking a break from his shift. Ever since Cranky died, things got a little different. Better for some bad for others.

"I can't take it!" Roy screamed. He slashed his sword at a nicely arranged flower pot and completely broke it into pieces. For him, this was a bad thing.

Peach, who heard the crash peaked inside the prince's room, and sighed. "Roy," She started, "You have to stop doing that Master Hand must be doing this for a reason!"

Roy plopped on his bed exhausted from his shift. "I know but we need our freedom."

Peach nodded. "I know."

Roy's eyes shifted to the window as he could see hundreds of people lining up for audition day. This happened every year on Tiekam Week. The week where one smasher may join the league. Some tried out every year some were new. They were people of all sort. Roy knew for a fact that's how important and popular this was but what Roy didn't know was he should be grateful he's in.

"Well I gotta go bye Roy." Peach giggled and left. She though turned around and smiled at Roy. Roy smiled back.

Back on the plane, the trio were shortly arriving after several weather conditions.

"Well DK I wouldn't have known this plane would have made it. We even saved some time!" The pilot congratulated DK on.

"Well what can I say I have a charm."

Then, a sudden crash was heard. It made DK loose his footing and he tripped on Mewtwo and Zelda.

"Ow." Zelda hollered in pain.

"What was that?" Asked Mewtwo ,who was getting up from the floor.

DK shook his head. "Don't know."

"Uh Dk?" The pilot asked.

"Yah pilot?"

"I don't know how to say this but we're heading down!"

The trio's eyes shot up. How what happened?

"You think it was the crash?" Zelda asked frightened.

"Maybe. Check the back of the plane!" Mewtwo said. Soon, him and everyone else quickly ran towards the back of the plane. Luckily, not much running was needed since right after the seating area, there was the storage which was the back of the plane.

When they reached the back, something was seen unexpected. The back of the plane completely torn off. The strong wind blew in the trio's face.

The three covered there eyes and barley could see what was there but they could see something. Something you can't miss.

"Hehe" A voice was heard. DK looked around the room slowly too see where that voice was coming from. "Who's there?" He asked.

"It's not who's there?" The voice replied. "It's what's there!"

Instantly, three masked bodies shot down from the ceiling eyeing the three. One body was short, stumpy and had a pony tail on thus not seeing his long hair. Another was also masked but this was a girl with long hair and body armor made out of pure animals. The last one was a tiny little creature who was able to fly. It had armor on completely black and had a tail.This one wasn't able to talk though.

"Who are you?" Zelda exclaimed.

The girl smirked and quickly moved behind Zelda and whispered in her ear, "You know us." She returned back to her position with her allies.

"Did you break the black of the plane?" Mewtwo asked in anger. The creature gently flew over to Mewtwo and nodded with his tail yes.

"What do you want from us? DK hesitantly asked.

"Revenge."

The short one quickly rushed to DK and elbowed him in the face.

Dk slowly opened his eyes in rage. "I DO NOT NEED INTRUDTIONS!" Without knowing how bad the wind can do to him, he leaped into action and punched the short one out. He shot straight to the wall and slowly dragged down to the ground. Motionless.

The short one chuckled. "You are stronger than I thought you were DK but sometimes POWER DOESN'T CUT IT!" In a flash, he was at DK and upper cutted him. DK banged himself on the jet roof. He was coming back down only to be greeted by another upper cut. DK screamed in pain as this routine kept on going.

Zelda, still with her eyes closed heard the cry of DK and hated to see him in pain.

"That is it!" Suddenly some light appeared around Zelda and she spun around inside the light. When the light disappeared, another person emerged from the light and it was Sheik.

"Luckily, my keen eye sense is able to withstand the wind." She chuckled. "Hey Shorty!"

The short guy glanced at Sheik. "Shorty?"

Sheik threw her chain at the man sealing him in the grip of the chain. "Hope you know how to fly." Sheik shot the short guy through the open hole.

"Ahhh the man screamed as he blew away.

The other two looked at the three worried.

"Uhh this isn't over yet!" The girl held on to the creatures tail and off they went into the sky.

Dk glanced over to the –now- Zelda.

"Hey." Dk started.

"Yah?" Zelda replied.

"Thanks."

Zelda smiled and headed back to the seating area.

"Mewtwo still confused about what happened ran back to the passage area to open his eyes again.

"Much better."

DK, still looking into the open sky, closed his eyes and thought about his father. "Don't you worry father don't you worry."

* * *

READ AND REVIEW MWAHAHHA 


End file.
